


Does It Matter Which Aliens?

by Kyn_Moonlight (Kyn_Moonligjt)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Coerced Consent, Don't Ask Don't Tell, First Time, M/M, McShep - Freeform, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyn_Moonligjt/pseuds/Kyn_Moonlight
Summary: If Aliens make them do it, no one can really blame them, can they? But… does it matterwhichaliens?(Set back in the era when Don't Ask Don't Tell was a thing, and AMTDI was a major Stargate Atlantis Trope)Posting some of my older fics that were previously on now-inactive archives.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Does It Matter Which Aliens?

**Author's Note:**

> A fan (!!) requested I dig this one out of storage so I've been convinced to repost.
> 
> Written in 2007-2008 for Kink Bingo "Consent" square.
> 
> Warnings: Implied coercion, but no non-con.

“The consequences will be dire,” the alien intoned solemnly. 

“Dire!” agreed her heavily-muscled cohort, nodding with a threatening grin. And an equally threatening gun.

“But we… I don’t… That is, er…” Rodney waved a hand inarticulately.

“You’re not serious?” Sheppard asked, shifting uncomfortably.

“We are,” the woman said, arms folded. “It is a most serious situation.”

“It’s not… McKay and I don’t… we’re not like that!”

The big, leather-clad man snorted in either disdain or amusement. Or perhaps both. It was hard to tell. “Not sayin’ you ARE. Sayin’ you should.” He stepped toward the two, intimidatingly. “Saying that you WILL. Or…”

“Dire. Right, right. Got it.” Rodney did his best to glare back. “But surely you have to understand that you can’t just ask us to…” He stepped back at the dual glares, bumping into Sheppard, who flinched away from his touch, unconsciously. “Fine. Tell us. You can’t just tell us to do something like that and expect us to go blithely along with it.”

“You don’t understand,” Sheppard said, with a hint of a whine in his voice. “There are rules we have to follow. Regulations.”

“We know all about your ‘regulations’ Colonel Sheppard,” the woman said.

“And that they’re stupid,” her companion mumbled, not quite under his breath, earning a scowl, heavy with reprimand, from her.

“I have also been reliably informed that there are certain exceptions allowed. When there are threats to your lives or your city involved. When peaceful relations with your allies are endangered. When you are given no other choice.”

“You can’t get in trouble for it if some aliens make you do it, they say.”

“But…”

The woman’s fierce gaze and the man’s raised firearm silenced John’s protest.

“Whatever you choose to believe, this IS such a case. We have long observed you and it is clear that you and Doctor McKay have not only a deep affection for one another but a deep attraction as well. The tensions caused by neither admitting nor acting upon such feelings is causing you pain, causing you distraction, risking far more than your own hearts and your regulations. The disruption of your focus is risking the lives of all those with whom you come in contact.” She paused and looked at each of them, long enough and intensely enough that they both felt compelled to bow their heads in apology or shame.

“Among my people there is a sacred ritual that must be abided by in circumstances such as this,” she continued. “So we have decided, since you are unwilling or unable to resolve this matter on your own, we have no choice but to compel you. For your own inner peace, the safety of all those around you, and in the interests of our continued friendships with you, it is vital that the emotional connection between the two of you be acknowledged by both of you, and that the physical bond be consummated.”

“Physical? Consummated?” Sheppard asked, wide-eyed and almost quietly.

“Now hold on there!” McKay protested. “It’s one thing – one ridiculous thing, obviously, but one thing – to tell us that you expect us to have sex to avoid the wrath of the fates or complete some primitive ritual, or ensure your continued alliance! But you’re asking us to adm… to tell each other, what? Confessions of undying love?”

“The exact nature of your expression is up to each of you. We only insist that it happen.” Though she was small, she was formidable, and when the woman stepped up to Rodney and took his chin in her hand, he was unable to look away from her. “I ask you to be honest with me, Doctor McKay, to be honest with yourself, to be honest with Colonel Sheppard.” She turned his head toward John. “If it is so hard for you to say that you love, then, can you look at him and honestly say that you do NOT love him?” She raised a challenging eyebrow at Sheppard, whose eyes were still locked on McKay’s. “Can you?”

“I… Fine! No, I can’t! Alright?” Rodney snapped.

John just lowered his gaze and shook his head.

“You are most difficult men,” she sighed in fond exasperation. “If you will kiss – and mean it – we will leave you your privacy for anything more.”

“We…” John started, then rubbed the back of his neck. He looked up at Rodney, down at his own boots, then back again. He gave a questioning shrug, which Rodney returned with one of grudging acquiescence. After a couple steps forward, Rodney met him the rest of the way. They paused again there, close enough to feel one another’s breath – and fear. John hesitantly raised a hand to Rodney’s jaw, and when Rodney leaned into the touch, he pulled him in close till their lips just touched.

And she was right. They needed this. Had both wanted this for so long that self-denial had become habit.

Rodney gasped, John sighed, and their mouths, still touching, were open against each other now. Rodney was the one to pull John toward him this time, finally savoring the hot wet glide of John’s lips and then tongue against his own. 

For a short time, that desired but forbidden touch was all either could think about, until the scuff of leather boots backing toward the door broke through their focus. They pulled apart with one last sweet brush of a kiss and turned uneasily toward their captors.

“We will leave you to continue,” the woman said, beaming proudly.

“Yeah,” the big man growled. “Just fuck him already Sheppard. Or let him fuck you if that’s the way you like it.”

“You behave!” she scolded, slapping his shoulder playfully. She smiled at them, affectionate but implacable, as she opened the door. “By the way, this will be locked until morning, just to ensure you do not run away from each other yet again. May you have an enjoyable evening.”

Her companion raised the gun again. “Or the consequences will be dire!” He laughed and walked away while the door locked behind him.

\- 

“Um,” Rodney said, hesitantly.

John tugged him flush against his chest and hips by the belt loops. “Me too. Can’t honestly say that I don’t, you know.”

“Very articulate, Sheppard.” Rodney laughed but leaned into the full body contact anyhow, then wrapped one arm around John’s slim waist. “I didn’t know. I mean, sometimes, when I looked at you I was sure I was seeing something that might be attraction, but with you being military, and your command, I assumed it wasn’t anything you thought was worth the risk.”

“I didn’t know it was,” John admitted. “It… well, it wouldn’t be if you didn’t feel, y’know, the same way. But it is. You are. Worth the risk. Worth any risk.” He kissed Rodney again, softly and thoroughly, then raised his head with a smile and an involuntary thrust of his hips. “Come on. Aliens are making us have sex. Better get with the program.”

Rodney licked his lips and thrust back, sliding his broad, sure hands up under John’s shirt. “Hmmm. What dire consequences are we expecting?”

John groaned at the contact. “Me coming in my pants, for one.”

“Really? Hm, that would be pretty hot actually.”

John pulled him in tight and nearly growled. “Coming in my pants means NOT coming in you – on you – whatever.” 

“Oh. Um, yeah. That would definitely be dire.”

“So?” John tugged lightly, expectantly, at Rodney’s shirt.

Rodney gave him the familiar ‘I can’t believe I’m friends with someone who’s such a moron’ glare. Or maybe it was the brand-new ‘I can’t believe I’m in love with someone who’s such a moron’ glare. John liked the idea of the latter. 

“Sheppard. John. When aliens are making us have sex, you don’t need a formal invitation to try to undress me.”

John cradled Rodney’s jaw in his hand and kissed him gently. “Yeah, I do. I need your permission. No matter the circumstances, I don’t want to do anything to hurt you. I’m not going to do anything you don’t want.”

Rodney’s fingers dug into the hair at the base of his skull and pulled him into a hard kiss, sucking aggressively on his tongue and lower lip before releasing him to pull in a ragged breath. “Permission granted, Colonel.”

Rodney stepped back and started to pull off his shirt, but John stepped in to still his hands, taking over and pulling the shirt up and over Rodney’s head. He ran his hands over Rodney’s broad shoulders and down over his chest, exploring skin and hair with a look that bordered on awe and surprise. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” he said, nuzzling into Rodney’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent of him, stronger and more tempting up close. “You smell good.” He licked at the same spot. “You taste good.”

John flashed him a hungry, possessive grin that might have been just a little scary if it wasn’t so hot, and pressed him down onto his back on the small bed. He pushed Rodney’s chin up and licked into the hollow of his throat, down his chest and around one small pink nipple before taking it into his mouth to pull gently on the tender flesh with his teeth and lips. When he reached the other one he licked it over and over, feeling the small rise of it dragging across his tongue. Reluctantly pulling away from Rodney’s chest, but eager to explore the tantalizing new playground of his body further, he sat back to get his pants open.

Rodney followed him up, leaning forward to attack the buttons of Sheppard’s shirt without keeping John’s hands from his belt and fly. John reached inside his pants to stroke his full cock through the cotton of his boxers, and as much as Rodney hated to stop him, he stilled his hands long enough to get off the black shirt and t-shirt.

John arched into his touch, but when his boot hit the bed frame with a loud clunk, they both stopped and looked down. “I should get rid of those,” John said with an apologetic shrug. He rolled over to sit upright, small of his back pressed up against Rodney’s legs. 

Rodney rested on one elbow to admire the long muscular curve of his back as John pulled off boots and socks, tossing them to the side in a little series of muted thumps as the boots rolled unevenly for a few more inches. He turned and grabbed one of Rodney’s ankles, tugging at the laces of his shoe. Rodney pulled on the leg, trying to reach it himself, but John smiled and patted a hand on Rodney’s stomach, as far up his torso as he could reach from his current position. “Fuzzy,” he said with a teasing drawl, then yanked off one shoe. “I’ve got ‘em.” He removed the other shoe as well, tucking the paired socks inside and setting them carefully within reach, on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Rodney watched, a little embarrassed that John knew how much he hated going around barefoot on unfamiliar floors while he hunted down his shoes, but mostly thinking that it bordered on a romantic gesture from John, that he cared enough to stop and do that for him.

John stood to quickly strip off his own pants and underwear, retrieving a couple condoms from one of the cargo pockets before dropping the clothes on the floor. He crawled up the bed to pull Rodney’s off as well, tossing them aside with less consideration that the shoes, but still within grabbing range.

“So,” he said, sprawling the full length of his naked body over Rodney’s, “Where were we?”

Rodney rocked his hips up against John’s. “Right here is good.”

“Hmm,” he agreed, thrusting against Rodney, and gasping in a deep shuddering breath at the pull and slide of their cocks against each other. He leaned down for a kiss, and they both got lost in the pleasure of one another’s mouths for a while, the sweet arousal building as their bodies moved together secondary to that focus.

“Mm,” Rodney hummed in appreciation when John pulled back slightly so they could catch their breaths. “I could do that for hours.”

John bent his head back down to nip at Rodney’s lips, but moving out of range as Rodney arched up to follow his mouth. “We’ve got all night.” He executed another dive-bombing run of a kiss. “We can,” he drifted in a little more lazily, “do that if you want.” He let himself be captured by Rodney, who anchored a hand around the back of his neck to keep him from getting away again, even though he wasn’t trying to escape. Until Rodney’s tongue flicked over the roof of his mouth. John made a face, chafing his tongue hard over the spot a couple times. “Tickles,” he protested.

Rodney smiled indulgently and pulled him back down, teasing at his lips and tongue instead. They lay there like that, kissing, for a long time, one or the other occasionally moaning or sighing in pleasure, until they were thrusting hard against each other and the arousal of skin on skin had built to the point where they were more gasping against the other’s lips than kissing anymore.

Rodney thrust up hard, one ankle wrapped around John’s calf to keep him close. “Do we have…?” he broke off with a shiver of pleasure. 

John reached around the lighted candles on the bedside table and picked up the bottle of clear thick fluid that was there.

Rodney raised an eyebrow in appreciation, then his eyes went wide and distressed. “They…I can’t believe they’re out there, waiting. Knowing what we’re doing. Expecting us to,” he waved a hand at the bottle. Then he looked even more mortified. “You don’t think they’re watching, do you?”

“What, you don’t like that idea?” John licked one little pink nipple.

“No! What? Do you?”

John grazed his teeth over the other one. “I don’t think they’re watching.”

“Or listening?”

John shook his head, slicking one finger with the stuff in the bottle and dragging it down Rodney’s stomach and over his cock. 

“They must have some way of knowing,” he shivered as John wet the finger again and moved it lower. “Checking.”

“Checking?” John rubbed against Rodney’s hole, circling it till he felt the muscle start to relax. He pressed in with just a fingertip, holding Rodney still with the pressure of his ribs over Rodney’s hip. “You think she’s going to put her strong little fingers in you?” He pushed, sliding the lube and his finger in deeper. “See if you’re wet with my come?”

“No! She ... no,” Rodney gasped, only half horrified.

John smiled seductively and shimmied further down to trail a tongue-tip up the length of Rodney’s cock. “He’s a hunter. Tracker. Maybe he’ll be able to smell what we’ve done. Your come on my skin. Your scent on my hands.”

Rodney cried out, panting as John took him all the way into his mouth, at the same time pressing a second slick finger against his opening.

“You’re not actually getting off on that? Them knowing?”

John raised his head and smiled at Rodney, gently reassuring. “No. It’s just kinda nice is all, that someone else can know. I mean, military. No one can know that I – that we... Not yet anyway. But they will. And it makes it more, dunno, real, you know? That it’s not just…” He shrugged. “Sorry. I’m not making sense.”

Rodney shook his head with a hint of a smile. “No, I think I get it. We can’t go around telling people we’re together. Not without endangering your career, your command. But if there’s anyone that it’s OK to know, it’s less like we’re denying it to each other when we hide it, right? That it’s less like a bad secret and more like a good one?

“It wouldn’t have been a bad secret. But yeah, kinda like that.” John shrugged again, and Rodney’s eyes closed in pleasure as the movement made his fingers slide out a little then back in harder.

“Again.”

John complied, letting his head drop till he was just breathing against Rodney’s cock. It twitched when he dragged the side of his face against it, and he turned his head, licking his lips to make them slide over the head of it again.

“He said,” Rodney breathed hard and pushed against John’s mouth and fingers. “He said ‘Just fuck him Sheppard, or let him fuck you if that’s the way you like it.’ You… ah, how do you…? Which way do you like it?”

“Either. Both.” John looked up at Rodney. “But right now, what I want…” He pushed his fingers deep into Rodney’s ass, making him shiver at the sensation. “If you’ll let me. Can I?”

“Oh,” Rodney said, half in pleasure and half in awe. “Please.” 

“Hmm,” John said, stroking into him again with two slicked fingers. “You’re really tight.”

“It’s been… well, you wouldn’t believe how long it’s been.”

“I might,” John whispered, lowering his head again to trail teasing licks up the side of Rodney’s cock. He licked his lips and placed a firm, wet kiss just under the head, while his fingers moved, slowly, in and out. “Will you – if I play with you a while – will you relax enough to let me in? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Aah, yeah.” Rodney’s hands clenched in the bedding. When John stretched his free hand up to close over the nearest one, he turned it to clasp John’s instead. “Yeah. Just keep doing that a little longer. Um, if you don’t mind?”

“Don’t mind at all.” John licked at him again, then took Rodney’s cock all the way into his mouth for a few hard deep pulls. He was making small soft sounds of appreciation as he breathed, sending shivers of pleasure up and down Rodney’s whole body. When Rodney arched beneath him, squeezing his hand harder, John paused to look up at him again. “You want to come like this? Or when we’re… when we’re fucking?”

Rodney gasped. “Yeah. Oh, wow, um, both?” John raised an eyebrow, and Rodney shrugged ruefully. “Hm, no, I want, but I can’t. Wait. I wanna wait. For you.”

“Okay.”

“Um, well, only if that’s not too much longer.”

“That’s up to you.” John twisted his fingers a bit. Three, but Rodney was still tight.

“No, that’s good. I’m good.” He tugged on John’s hand. “Now. C’mon, now.”

John slid his fingers out, pushing his knees up under Rodney’s thighs. He reached for a condom. “Agh. Gotta remember to open the packet before getting my hands all slimy.”

Rodney leaned up on one elbow and took it from him. “I’ve got it.” He squirmed, one heel kicking against John’s ass as he tried to push himself up. “Can’t reach. You have to let me sit up. Or, hmm, come up here.”

John shifted Rodney’s legs off his lap, and reached out the non-slimy hand to pull him up. Rodney leaned forward and took John’s cock in his hand, holding and stroking it for a few seconds. “Mmm, haven’t had a chance to touch you at all.” He looked down in fascination, watching his fingers skim over John’s hard, flushed shaft. He pulled on John’s hip, brushing against the light down of his ass with the back of the hand still holding the rolled condom. “Up.”

After a bit of prodding John got the hint and knelt up so Rodney could duck his head and get his mouth on John’s cock. John tipped his head back drawing in a shuddering breath. “Not gonna last long if you do that.”

Rodney slid his mouth down, licking hard on the upstroke, eyes drifting closed in appreciation. “Mmm.” He pulled off. “Next time, I’m going to hold you down and suck you till you come.”

“Ohhh- kay. And what about you?” John draped an arm around Rodney’s shoulder as he leaned his cheek against John’s stomach, still holding him close.

“Depends on the mood I’m in. Maybe I’ll fuck you. Or maybe I’ll keep holding you down, just kneel there over you and jerk off till I come all over you.”

“Woah. Hm, next time?”

“Um,” Rodney pulled away, “if… will there be…?”

“Oh, yeah.” John pressed him back onto the bed again, and followed him down for a kiss.

Rodney raised the condom, tapping John’s shoulder lightly with the side of his hand to get his attention. “I still haven’t gotten this on you.”

John took it from him and rolled it on quickly, slicking it with more lube, then nudged his knees under Rodney’s legs again. “Okay like this?”

Rodney nodded, resting one hand on John’s shoulder. “Yeah.”

John steadied himself, leaning forward, and slowly, slowly pushed into the tight hot welcome of Rodney’s body. He paused, rocking forward and back just slightly, till Rodney tugged him closer with both hands and one ankle, then he was sliding slow and steady, and oh, so very good, all the way in.

“Oh,” Rodney said, in wonder. He pulled John’s head down to his, with a hand on the back of his neck, just resting their foreheads together as he breathed.

John thrust into him shallowly, slowly. “Okay?”

“Hmm,” Rodney replied, finally easing his grip on John’s neck and tilting his head up for a kiss. “Yeah. Good.” He held John close for another lingering kiss, before releasing him, and rocking his hips up as much as he could in that position. “Move now.”

John’s smile in reply was cut short, changing to a gasp of enjoyment as he pulled his hips back then pressed forward again. He groaned. “Still not going to last long.”

Rodney looked up him with a kind of smile he’d never seen on him before -- open, hungry, softened with pleasure -- sweat dampening the hair at his temples, chest flushed a little pink and his nipples tight, and John couldn’t resist wrapping one arm under Rodney’s thigh and hugging it close. “God, you’re gorgeous like this.”

Rodney’s lashes lowered and he tipped his head to the side in a rare expression of shyness. 

The new angle let John push a little harder, deeper, and Rodney arched under him, gasping. “Yeah. Yeah, c’mon.” He ran his hand over John’s chest and caught the dog tags that were swinging a little close to his face, sliding them up their chain to lay against the back of John’s shoulders. He slowly traced his palm over the muscles of John’s arm, tight from exertion, down his chest again, gliding low across his stomach. When the back of his hand brushed against his own cock a few times, he reached down and took hold of it. “Can I? Is it OK if I…” he trailed off.

John looked down, licking his lips. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah. Want to see you come. Want to feel it.”

Rodney started stroking slowly, but his movements quickly gained speed, till he was jerking himself hard and fast as John pounded into him.

“Now,” John gasped. “I…”

Rodney stilled under him, his whole body bow-string tight for a second before he sighed out a strangled “Ah!” and spilled over his hand in thick, hot pulses.

John’s eyes widened, then closed as the sight, the feeling, pushed him over the edge, and he jerked helplessly, coming hard, deep in Rodney. As the spasms – so good they almost hurt – faded, he dropped his head toward Rodney’s, both of them breathing hard. 

Rodney reached up, arms coming around John and one heel hooking against the small of John’s back to pull him down. John eased his arm out from under Rodney’s thigh, sliding it up under his shoulder instead as John collapsed against him. The hand curled against Rodney’s neck and John buried his face there against soft, damp skin. He felt Rodney nuzzle into his neck in return, one thumb trailing up his temple to dry the sweat. His stomach was pressed against Rodney’s, come wet between them. He hummed, contentedly dropping a small kiss just below Rodney’s earlobe. “Messy.”

Rodney’ laughed, struggling for breath, and John pulled back to give him enough room to actually inhale. He smiled that soft smile again, and John had to lean down to taste it, before shifting to the side, his soft cock slipping wetly out of Rodney’s body. He got rid of the condom and laid down, half across his chest.

Rodney silently squeezed his shoulders, just holding him close. 

After a while, the sweat and semen drying on their skin left them a little chilled, and they both forced themselves to go wash up before crawling back into bed. Rodney pulled the blankets up over them, wrapping himself in John’s arms and warmth.

“You okay?” John asked.

“Hm, yeah,” Rodney said simply. “Why?”

John shrugged. “Quiet.”

“Oh,” Rodney dropped his head sleepily against John’s shoulder. “Nothing to complain about at the moment.”

“Oh?” John nudged him, happily.

“Well, except for you keeping me awake with the squirming and poking and talking. Go to sleep Colonel.”

“Colonel?”

“John.” Rodney huffed a soft laugh. “Sleep, John. Sleeeeep.”

“Hmm,” John sighed, and did.

Till Rodney woke him as the morning sunlight just started to filter into the room, and did everything he’d promised for ‘next time’, which led to another round of cleaning and drowsing, curled together. 

John was just tying his boots, and Rodney was scowling at this hair as he tried to brush it to hide the thin spots, when Teyla and Ronon came to break them out.

“Hey,” Ronon said, looking them over none too subtly. Teyla just smiled placidly. 

“So we’re free now?” John asked, trying not to squirm under the knowing attention. Rodney went a little pink, and turned his intense concentration on his own shoes, ignoring them all.

“Yes,” Teyla said. “Now, I hope, you are free.”

“Or do we need to lock you up together again tonight?” Ronon asked. “We can do that.”

“We can’t…” John started.

“You need one another,” Teyla told Rodney and John. “And you need what I believe is called ‘plausible deniability’. As your friends as well as ‘aliens’ we are providing you with that. Accept this for the gift it is.” She smiled at them, as she opened the door. “We are aliens, are we not? Frightening, unpredictable aliens. Who is to know what we might have done if you did not go along with our request?”

“She sure scares me,” Ronon said with his back against the door frame. “I’ll say so in my report if I have to. The regs don’t say the aliens can’t be friends of yours. Just that if they make you, you’re not going to be held accountable.” 

“I have simulations running that I really need to finish up in the lab tonight,” Rodney said. “So I hope that if I’m unexpectedly kidnapped by aliens and forced into compromising situations, they’ll wait until, say eight?” He glanced at John with a hesitant half smile.

Sheppard nodded. “Eight works for me. I should come down to the lab and walk you back, just to be sure you’re safe. Although… some of the aliens we’ve encountered are pretty tough. They might be able to overpower both of us.”

Teyla looked over at him. “Then perhaps you need more sparring practice?” She asked seriously. Ronon snorted, and she swatted at his shoulder, breaking into an uncontrollable laugh.

“Hey, uh,” John said softly as they walked to breakfast, “thank you.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love feedback that talks about your favorite parts, squeals about your love of characters that I love, or details what you think worked best in a story, I'm admittedly terrible at leaving detailed feedback myself, and always feel like anything I can say isn't enough.  
> So if you just want to leave a heart or smile emoji, comment "Like" or give me your review 'in three words or less', I will love and cherish each one!


End file.
